Rain for Us
by SooChan
Summary: Jimin seharusnya tidak pergi. Ia harusnya tidak pergi. Helaan hujan menyembunyikan sendu, dan riuhnya menolak eksistensi keduanya untuk bersama. [Yoongi/Jimin. YoonMin. Yaoi]


Dunia sedang beriuh. Angin yang berhilir tiada menimbulkan ketenangan-ketenangan itu lagi.

Jimin duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, menatap pada guraian pelik hujan yang menghentam tanah, jendela flatnya, dan atap yang berdenting. Riuh suaranya menyelongsong langsung pada telinga.

Sweaternya telah usang, warna matanya telah redup, jauh, jauh sekali di luar sana, Jimim bisa menatap langsung, pada guraian hujan, langsung pada jalanan kosong yang berderak.

Langsung, pada sosok yang diam, bergelung bersama hujan. Jimin diam sebentar, buaian dingin berarak pada pipi berisi itu.

Pemanas ruangan berderit-derit, namun Jimin tetap tak merasa tenang.

Lembab menusuk pada hidungnya, dan Jimin berdiri.

Rambutnya merah muda, namun pada saat itu, hanya terlihat seperti pirang biasa. Matanya mengilat. Kakinya melangkah.

.

.

 _"Apa yang membuatmu bahagia Hyung?"_

 _"Well, aku hampir tidak pernah bahagia."_

 _Jimin berkerut alis. Sekitarnya menghembuskan angin dingin, pagi berderak bersama sunyi, taman itu berucap hening, dan keduanya terdiamkan._

 _"Tapi," Yoongi menoleh, ia menatap Jimin dalam-dalam, memusutkan telapak tangan pada helaian rambut merah muda itu. "Selama sudut mataku bisa melihatmu, aku baik-baik saja."_

 _"Tidak bahagia?"_

 _"Bahagia Jim, aku bahagia."_

.

.

.

.

 _Rain for Us_

 _Yoongi. Jimin. Yoonmin._

 _Soochan._

.

.

.

.

Hujan merangsek di atas permukaan kulitnya, namun Jimin tidak dikagetkan oleh hal itu. Ia berjalan terus, terus. Pekarangan rumah sempit itu tiada dirawat-rawat kembali.

Ia jatuhkan tatapan itu pada sosok yang terdiam bersama hujan.

"Hyung."

Pemuda itu tidak menoleh.

"Yoongi-ah."

.

.

 _"Yoongi-ah," Jimin mengulum bibirnya, mencoba berkata dan Yoongi tertawa terbahak._

 _"Kau imut sekali, iya-iya, panggil aku Yoongi, begitu lebih bagus."_

 _Mereka berangkulan, musim dingin menyulut malam, dan keduanya bergelung di kamar itu berdua berdua saja._

 _"Dingin?" yang lebih tua bertanya, menatap sambil ia menarik tubuh yang lebih muda dalam dekapan itu. Angin bermuara menyusurkan kelam, helaan napas mereka terdengar dalam sunyi._

 _"Tidak," Jimin mengeratkan pelukan, membaui aroma Yoongi, dan bersidekap semakin dalam. "Bersama Hyung tidak pernah dingin."_

 _"Yoongi," koreksi pemuda bersurai kelam itu, terkikik dalam kata-katanya sendiri._

 _"Yoongi-ah," Jimin tersenyum lembut, dan Yoongi terkesiap. Mereka diam lama sekali._

 _"Jangan tinggalkan aku."_

 _"Setan picik," Yoongi berujar, kemudian mengulumkan senyum. "Mulutmu itu ya, suka sekali berucap sembarangan."_

 _Jimin suka sekali kata-kata kasar itu._

.

.

Hujan menderu, suaranya seperti mesin yang berderakan. Suar-suar riuh pohon datang bersama.

"Dasar bodoh," Jimin menatap pada rambut hitam kelam yang telah basah sepenuhnya itu. Menggeleng. Dalam baluran hujan yang menghentam, ia menyerngit. "Kau bisa sakit."

Yoongi bahkan tidak menoleh, dua langkah darinya, sebuah ponsel retak berderit tidak wajar di tengah helaan hujan. Mungkin telah rusak. Layarnya menyala dan mati bergantian.

Jimin tidak mau memungutinya. Tahu bahwasanya, itu ponsel Yoongi. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan kemarahan yang teredam hanya dengan melihat retakan pada layar itu.

"Harusnya kau di sini saja," Yoongi berujar, suaranya hampir tenggelam bersama hujan karena terlalu pelan, matanya merujuk pada langit, bukan pada Jimin. "Kenapa kau tetap pergi?"

"Aku di sini Yoongi."

Pria pucat itu terkesiap, ia menolehkan kepala ke sana ke mari, wajahnya disulutkan ekspresi bingung.

"Jimin?" Kemudian Yoongi berdiri. Wajahnya sepucat kapas, dari lengkungan matanya, sebuah sirat cemas menguar. "Kau benar di sini?"

Jimin menangkup wajahnya, menggigit bibirnya. Desakan di dadanya membuatnya merintih kecil. Mencelos hatinya. Amarah akan kebodohannya. Dan suara Yoongi. Yang tiada berkesudahan membuat hatinya semakin pelik. Membuat sebuah ganjalan di ulu hatinya yang terdalam.

Jimin, harusnya, ia tidak pergi. "Yoongi . . ."

"Min? Jimin?"

Jimin terduduk, hujan mengguyurkan keduanya. Ia meringkuk, memeluk dirinya. Dalam detik yang berlalu, Jimin sadar, dalam baluran air bah yang menimpa bumi itu, ia menangis. Hujan menyamarkannya. Namun dadanya sesak, terbebani oleh sebuah rasa bersalah yang terlalu kuatnya.

Harusnya. Ia tidak pergi.

Harusnya.

"Jimin?" Yoongi memanggil kembali, matanya bergerak liar.

"Dingin," Jimin bergumam. Matanya turun pada aspal di bawahnya. Pada helaan air hujan yang mengalir hulu hilir di bawah lututnya. Ia mengeratkan dekapan.

"Dingin."

.

.

 _Serombongan pria wanita masuk ke kapal. Jimin menunggu di luar, berpikir akan pergi setelah panggilan terakhir._

 _Yoongi di sisi kanannya, menatap kapal yang suara mesinnya terdengarkan hingga keluar. Jimin terdiam lama sekali._

 _"Ini," Yoongi tadahkan sebuah kalung, bandulnya adalah lingkaran perak, sirat kilaunya terlihat dalam balutan cahaya matahari._

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Well," Yoongi menggaruk tengkuk dengan canggung. "Aku tidak tahu harusnya ini bakal bagaimana."_

 _"Bagaimana apanya?" baru detik berikutnya Jimin sadar, dan ia langsung merona sewarna tomat. Mengalahkan warna rambutnya sendiri._

 _"Park Jimin," angin menerba titian, awak kapal berteriak dari atas sana. Dan Yoongi tiba-tiba berlutut. "Eum, would you ... marry me?"_

 _Jimin tidak bersuara, tapi ia menangkupkan tangannya di bibir, dan hampir terlihat menangis._

 _Orang di sekitar menatap. Namun keduanya tidak terisaukan. Hanya menatap dalam-dalam. Dan tanpa sebuah tahu yang menjeratnya, Jimin mengangguk._

 _Yoongi tersenyum, ia berdiri dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Membiarkan sebuah ciuman yang panjang tiada berhenti. Helaan napas keduanya terdengar samar samar._

 _Awak berteriak._

 _Kalung itu terkaitlah pada leher._

 _Dan kapal berlayar, jauh, jauh._

.

.

Jimin meringkuk.

Tubuhnya bergelung dan ia menarik kalung di lehernya sampai lepas. Matanya menyipit. Berpikir lamat-lamat sebelum ia melihat kalung itu kembali.

Cincin di sana masih tergantungkan. Namun tiada berkilauan kembali. Seolah kilat kilaunya tenggelam pula. Bersama kapal yang ia tumpangi. Tenggelam jauh ke dasar, yang gelap dan dingin.

"Dingin," Jimin meremas sweaternya, dan ia terdiam lama.

Ia berdiri susah payah. Mencapaikan langkahnya pada Yoongi.

Hujan menderit kencang, guntur menghempas. Angin ribut berembus di sekelilingnya. Alam seolah sedang mengamuk oleh pertemuan yang tidak seharusnya itu.

Namun mereka berdua saling bertatap.

"Yoongi-ah," Jimin tersenyum, namun Yoongi tidak bergerak. Wajahnya pucat pasi, hujan telah menyamarkan sendu keduanya. Namun masing-masing dapat mendengarkan seluruh jeritan pilu dari hati mereka.

"Aku harus pergi."

Kata yang sama seperti dua minggu lalu.

"Kau akan kembali?"

Jimin tersenyum, dan Yoongi tahu jawabannya. Lelaki pucat itu mencium puncak kepala yang lebih muda.

Angin menghempas kuat dan air menghentam seperti sedang gila. Yoongi berjengit dan matanya terpejam kaget.

Saat ia membukanya kembali.

Ia sendirian.

Tangannya menggenggam kalung dengan cincin perak.

Namun pemiliknya tidak berada di mana-mana.

.

.

.

 _"Telpon aku!"_

 _Kapal sudah berlayar, dan Jimin memajukan tubuhnya ke tepi untuk membalas dan berteriak. "Pasti!"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu!"_

 _Jimin terkekeh._ _"Aku juga, aku mencintaimu!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _FIN_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Oke. No edit. Mager.

Jelas banget terinspirasi dari teori binghit yang sumpah . . .

Mengagumkan dan . . . Bikin mumet.

.

.

.

.

Mamak Jin yang lupa nyuci.

Yoongi yang ketimbun cucian saking malasnya bangun.

Jimin yang -sumpah angelic banget- nenteng sepatu ke mana-mana.

Rel kereta api yang jadi beruntung digelayutin Mpih.

Namjun yang jadi ganteng di mana mana.

Hosiki yang . . . Ku marah karena part dia sedikit. But, well, i have a rly big hope in Not Today.

Jungkook yang dalam perjalanan ke rumahku.

.

.

.

.

Well, mereka itu ya . . .

Eh adegan ff ini, aku ingat salah satu scene di film hantu indo, lupa judulnya apa. Anyone know about it?

Mungkin penasaran, aku itu emang suka bikin Jimin semaput?

Enggak, aku emang sukanya, bikin uke menderita aja.

.

.

.

.

See u!


End file.
